crawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
For a list of known bugs/anomalies, go here. For a list of upcoming features, go here. This is a historical log of the changes made to the game. Current Version v0.11.00: "Vengeful Spectre" Source Features: * New Monsters: ** A gargantuan mutated fish with a mighty chomp and a deceptively agile roll ** Magic wielding monks hide their fishlike bodies beneath hooded robes, hurling water spells and summoning beastly fish turrets * New Object Haunting System: ** Ghosts can farm ectoplasm by animating props around the dungeon ** Many props can be levitated and thrown as makeshift traps * New Usable Objects: ** Paintings, mirrors, shackles, bleeding grates and haunted stocks for ghosts to animate ** Trees can now be drained by heroes to gain Vitality ** Heroes can find bonfires, to rest and regain health * Mimics: '''Some of our chests can now be inhabited to turn them into vicious monsters * '''Halloween Pumpkins! Don't try to eat them, I'm pretty sure they're full of bats Tweaks/Balance: * Kevin The Destroyer damage down * Wild Shaman spawned rats more aggressive * Many actionable props are now free (rather than costing gold/health) * Health no longer spawns lying around in the dungeon, now that you get it more readily from objects you find * Better feedback on interactive props dropping items * Added a popup when controller vibration is enabled to tell you that only Xbox controllers are supported. * Attract mode now gives sneak peak at things that haven't been unlocked yet * The outro dialog in the hero battle is now shuffled so lines don't repeat as often * Bots handle getting stuck a bit more gracefully * Characters stop and play little bounce anim when using an object in environment * Easter egg statues spawn less often * Tweaked spawn rates of some artifacts * Tweaked artifact prices: ** Dwarven cog (30 -> 20) ** Ectothermic Slime (40 -> 20) ** Magic Ectoplasm (30 -> 20) ** Human Heart (35 -> 20) ** Bleeding Cross (15 -> 30) ** Red Soul Gem (18 -> 30) ** Feather of The Squinting Shrimp (35 -> 30) ** Hymn of Betrayal (40 -> 15) * Gem shrines combined into one item in the vault so they're easier to find * Pentagrams spawn more frequently in mines * Spawn rates of chests, spawners, statues and crystals now more uniform between floors Bugs: * Fixed a lot of reported exception errors that were causing a bunch of rare glitches * Winner of hero battle can no longer be killed by glub goo after killing other heroes. * Heroes no longer all get turned into frogs in the game intro if one player has the frog amulet * Updated unity and control system, should fix a bunch of random controller issues * Fix for black screen on startup on windows * New Xbox One controllers should now work (and no longer crash the game) * You can no longer both win and lose against the boss at the same time * Fixed rare case where boss fight wouldn't start after Ghidraak's intro animation * Fixed rare cases where human could die without triggering death sequence * Game saving should now work for DRM free version when not in administrator mode * Fixed input bindings being lost when game was exited * Bots no longer get stuck trying to reach a store teleporter that's unreachable * Bots no longer teleport around in boss fight * Colour of some monsters no longer incorrect when returning to challenge menu after a challenge * Fixed hero occasionally being rotated strangely when grabbed by Birdy McBirdface * Fixed pentagrams occasionally not letting players spawn * Blasting orb now explodes when it hits chests (so bots don't spend forever trying to hit them) * Being frogged as a monster no longer breaks some monster's colours * XP bar no longer comes up over dead heroes * Kourok door no longer smashable with sling * Fixed coins and XP pickups sometimes no longer have a crazy trail if they spawned outside a room * Gold coins no longer randomly stay tinted yellow * Fixed unrecognised controllers not working because they were being flagged as Xbox360 controllers * Blood pools now fade out with rooms v0.10.03: "Giant Rat" Source Features: * New Monsters: ** The vermin soldier wields a vicious halberd ** The rodent summoner commands a writhing rat army * Reworked Store Teleporter system helps new heroes get to the store for upgrades * Expanded Magic Weapon system with magic all magic now displayed in weapon art, and new magic types: ** Cosmic Strikes ** Explosive Strikes ** Life Steal Strikes * New Artifacts: ** The Medal of Honour makes your spells recharge faster on a kill streak ** The Monster Hand makes your monsters' special attacks recharge faster ** The Hymn of Betrayal robs the leading hero of a random artifact * Tweaks/Balance: ** Boss Encounters: *** You now face the same boss for all three attempts in the same game *** Kourok AI improved, smarter use of beam *** Kourok health and damage up *** Kourok goo now slows the hero, so running straight through is no longer a good strategy *** Ghidraak severed heads health reduced ** Monsters: *** Kevin slime darker to read better in mines environment *** Ghoul slime slows hero slightly less *** A direct hit from the ghoul goo projectile drops a smaller goo pile *** Super Pope smoke slows hero less on walking through *** Pirate Skeleton block tweaked to be more reliable *** Gargoyle projectile range decreased and cooldown increased slightly *** Blobs slightly faster when inhabited by a player *** Red Beam Flying Eye art redone, to make him clearly bigger than the lower tier Eye Bats *** Lava Steve art overhaul to fit better with other monsters in the evolution chain *** Spitting Spider color tweak to fit better with other monsters in the evolution chain *** Ghoul minor color tweak ** Weapons: *** Shiv damage reduced, and combo cooldown lowered *** Dagger damage reduced *** Cutthroat damage reduced slightly, and cost increased *** Bow damage up *** Crossbow damage up ** Spells and Artifacts: *** Vampiric ring health regen slightly increased *** Frog Necklace timer slowed down, to "frog" you less often *** Raging Bull damage increased *** Error in text description for vampiric ring fixed ** Traps: *** Floor Spike Trap cooldown increased *** Corner Blade traps now move faster when triggered, but slow down quicker on bouncing ** Level: *** Player GUI shows hero stats in boss entry room, and is hidden for boss *** Gold rewarded for killing another human in the intro increased from 10 to 20 *** Decreased number of traps that will spawn in a room with a statue *** Less likely to encounter smaller dungeon rooms in 3 and 4 player matches *** Very small rooms less likely to have multiple pentagrams *** Ectoplasm spawning sped up when there is nothing else for ghosts to do, and when the hero is wasting time *** Better feedback when eating rotten food and becoming nauseous *** Props in Hero Battle no longer dropping ectoplasm *** Helper Wizard health orbs in Ghidraak fight heal slightly less * Menus: ** Monsters in the Library now ordered from low-tier to high-tier ** Monster portrait alignment tweaks ** Corrected Taunt Gholoth Spelling ** Credits scroll a bit faster ** Added option to choose the display monitor from within the game (rather than holding shift while launching) * Art: Color grading tweaked for richer darks (more blue now rather than brown) * Bots: Bots will now use store teleporters even if store has been discovered as long as they have gold to burn * Tech: ** Updated to Unity 5.3.4f1. Should fix crash on launch caused by overzealous antivirus software. ** Enabled player logs so if people have bugs to report they can attach the log (output_log.txt in Crawl_Data directory). ** Enabled remote crash reporting so I can sort out crash bugs faster ** Explicitly supporting DirectX and OpenGL, should fix pink/purple textures some people were getting, also might help with performance drop people noticed. * Bugs: ** Cloud save working again ** No longer spawning dead ends on main game path (in rare cases caused broken levels (eg: level with only treasure rooms) ** Magic bow and magic staff now unlock in library once used ** Magic staff now unlocks in vault ** Fixed error when pressing both accept and back at same time in evolve menu ** Weapon magic chance can no longer go over 100% ** Windows fullscreen mode set to "Fullscreen Window". Should fix black screen on startup issue some users had ** Traps no longer impossible to enter when on edge of screen ** Some library/deity grammar mistakes ** Swapped order of shield/turret shaman in vault to be in order of tier ** Fixed a bunch of exceptions that may have been causing weird side-effects v0.9: "Kevin the Destroyer" Source Features: * Hero Battle Intros: The starting hero is no longer up to chance. Players battle it out in short randomized intros featuring our ghastly narrator. * New Monsters: ** The gigantic bird abomination grinds heroes in his beak ** The mind squid draws hulking tentacles from the earth ** The gargoyle defends by turning to stone ** The skeletal magelord throws flesh-seeking skulls ** The tiny fish is... kind of useless. Or is he? * New Artifacts: ** The Vampire Tooth drinks health from striking enemies when you're bleeding ** Cadaver Burst triggers a last-ditch explosion from your monster's corpse ** The Emerald Signet heals you when poisoned * New Traps ** The Dart Array spits a sequence of darts from an array hidden in the decaying walls ** The Spike Train triggers a course of spikes that pierces the sod, and the flesh of any who stand upon it ** The Dart Trap fires a cruel dart at any intruder that dares to cross in front Tweaks/Balance: * Teleporting tentacle prophet down from tier 4 to tier 3, making way for the new bird abomination and mind squid at tier 4 * Spike traps more responsive, with quicker turnaround for multiple uses * Tweaked occurance of healing items- now less potions and more healing orbs * Red Crystals occur more often * Audio level tweaks, including default game music volume a little higher * Individual god names now spoken on god select, with names spoken in reverse for taunt gods * Level layout tweaked so stores show up more consistantly * Ectothermic slime cost from 50 -> 40 * Traps can now spawn in same room as monster statue * Bots better at dodging and attacking through ground damage * In the join menu, instead of just action button to toggle the bot count and AI difficultyu, you can use left & right buttons * Two and Three player games don't reward leveling up with health as often Bugs: * Upgraded to unity 5. Should fix some issues (and probably cause others I've missed) * Updated control system. Should fix some controller issues * Fixed random crashes at startup for some people * Fixed small chance of rooms spawning on top of each other * Fixed Ghidraak heads not being cut off when took too much damage in a single hit * Stun statuses no longer reward with extra gold * Added missing statue for Horned Beast * Monster portraits better aligned on evolve menu buttons, and wrong portrait frames fixed for some monsters v0.8.1: "Vault Seeker" Source Features: * Challenge Mode: Practice with any monster you've discovered, battling a stream of increasingly powerful AI heroes * Boss Helper Spirits: Bosses have full functionality across 2 and 3 player games now, with AI helper spirits spawning to help when necessary * New Traps ** A Floor buzzsaw trap, with three size variants ** Blade disc launchers, with side and back wall variants ** Floor spike zones, with four direction variants ** Diagonal variant added for the existing corner spike block * New Artifacts ** Heathen Scripture ** Thorn of Wrath ** Medal of Speed ** Sapphire Signet Tweaks/Balance: * Weapon Tweaks ** Bow/Magic Bow: No penetration on arrows, increased damage, slightly more cooldown ** Crossbow: Increased damage, slightly increased vulnerability, special no longer resets reload cooldown ** Repeater: No penetration on bolts, increased damage, less vulnerability, less cooldown, special no longer resets reload cooldown ** Club: Increased damage ** Axe: Slightly increased damage ** Ice Staves: damage reduced ** Increased minimum critical hit percentages on weapons with status effects (eg: poison/flame/ice) * Item/Spell Tweaks ** Sapphire Ring: nerfed to be more in line with ruby ring as intended ** Monster Toe: Speed increase slightly reduced ** Spirit Bow: Increased cooldown time * Monster Tweaks ** Eye Beast: Slightly faster run, slightly faster strafe in beam attack, bite cooldown reduced, forwards movement added to bite, bite damage reduced, bite insane status removed ** Tentacle Wizards: Faster run, faster movement when teleporting, more range and wider hitbox on tentacle attack, tentacle special no longer canceling against walls ** Troll: Faster run speed, less vulnerable time after throwing a rock, rock projectiles faster, rocks do more damage on direct hit ** Ghoul: Run speed up, less vulnerable time after spawning a fodder, special recharge a little quicker, zombie fodders more aggressive, goo ball drops goo when it hits hero ** Bone Warden: Less anticipate time on attack, less vulnerable time after attack, less anticipate time on special attack, slightly quicker placing shield down in idle ** Flying Eye (tier1): Projectile range reduced ** Flying Eye (tier2): Dodge slightly further, projectile damage, range, rate and spread increased ** Flying Eye (tier3): Beam damage slightly reduced ** Tentacle Glutton: Special bite a little more responsive, special bite stun time up, special cooldown time slightly reduced ** Demon Mouth: Fodders health reduced, bite damage down a little, goo zone damage down a little ** Horned Beast: Damage reduced on all attacks (particularly combo) ** Evil Princess: Zap projectile damage up ** Slime Monk: Speed down slightly, attack cooldown slightly longer ** Ice Slime Monk: Speed down slightly, attack cooldown slightly longer, special attack cooldown longer, floor ice effect doesn't last as long ** Lava Imp: Sucking zone wider and longer, lava lasting longer, wind suck strength increased, wind suck attack cooldown quicker ** Mushroom: Slime trail damage slightly increased ** Scorpion: Goo projectile now drops goo on hitting hero, goo damage slightly increased ** Ghost Girl: Flame attack damage raised slightly ** Faceless Shaman: Projectile slightly faster ** Blobfish: Vitae cost increased ** Rat: Fixed the dash being much longer than it used to be ** Health values tweaked across many monsters. ** Vitae cost tweaked to make tier 3 monsters a little more expensive, and tier 4 monsters a little cheaper * Bot AI tweaks: ** Bots now target spawned monsters (zombies, mushrooms, demon mouths) even if there are real player monsters ** Bots are no longer superhuman at dodging certain damage (eg: Eye Beast beam, troll slamdown stun) ** Bots are better at getting around shields rather than just running around in circles forever ** Bot bow aiming is a bit closer to real players ** Bots are better at fighting dashthrough monsters like rats and tentacle guys * Added screenshake slider to options * Hydra Boss body health reduced * Traps tweaked to be different between each environment * Slow motion reduced when hero levels up * Floors have slightly less rooms on average, especially the first floor. Should give more chances to evolve monsters, and get new stuff at the shop. * Improved cameras zoom and position calculation can see question marks on doors at different aspect ratios/safe zones. * Tweaked alignment of player HUD * Now running in exclusive fullscreen on PC. Might help with streaming for some people, hopefully doesn't cause any issues for others! * Mac fullscreen mode set to "capture display". Hopefully helps with some peoples problems playing on second monitor * Added support for 5:4 resolutions Bugs: * Hero can no longer be killed same time as triggering going down stairs * Player sprites no longer flip mid attack when they take damage * Binding an attack/special button to a negative analog input (eg: left stick down) no longer breaks all input forever * Fixed tadpoles/spikewurms being able to get stuck in walls * Fixed minor level results menu glitch where player number didn't colour when they started on level 10 and didn't level up on the previous floor * Fixed ghydraak or hero death not triggering end game events * Stairs can no longer appear in the entry room * Bookman's Gravestone grammar fix * Alt-tabbing when music is fading out no longer results in 2 music tracks playing * Fixed sluggish character movement with lower framerates * Fixed collision in one of the crypt corridors that caused traps to not be able to fire Build v0.7.0: "Dark Yurei" Source Features: * The Vault: After using monsters and items in game you can now unlock their entry in the library * New Monsters: ** The horrid demonic mouth has a ferocious chomp and can replicate at will! ** The dark ghost girl lays down walls of flame and hurls pure electricity * New Artifacts: ** Monster Toe to speed up your beasts ** Enlightened Scripture to recharge your magic faster ** Medal of Bravery to gain strength when on a kill streak ** Ruby Signet to regenerate health when on fire ** Ectothermic Slime to amass blobs faster Tweaks/Balance: * Weapons: ** Each weapon type now has it's own unique idle pose ** Magic weapons show a magic effect in the store portrait, and on your weapon in-game ** Magic sword combos tweaked ** Starting weapon art changed to Rusted Blade, with unique art ** 2 Handed swords more responsive ** Bow (and Crude Bow) damage reduced, hitbox tweaked ** Club damage slightly reduced ** Battle axe slightly more responsive ** Crossbow damage reduced and hitbox tweaked ** Dagger combo timing tweaked ** Magic Staff more responsive and less vulnerable time after attacking ** Spears more responsive ** Sling color tweaked for visibility against the floors ** Spirit bow damage reduced ** Thieving practice knife steals less gold per critical hit (1-3 instead of 3-6) * Monsters: ** Tentacled Prophet: more responsive attack and a little faster ** Fire Imp: moved down to Tier 2 ** Tier 2 Flying eye: tweaked to retain dodge attack, and have rapidfire tears on primary not secondary ** Forest Shamans(both shield and totem): run speed increased and hold-to-aim enabled ** Slime Monk: sped up, slime damage tweaked to be more consistent, slime slightly more effective and special attack range increased ** Ice Slime Monk: sped up, faster movement when dropping ice, ice effect now spawns a damage spike as well as freezing zone ** IRS guy body hitbox tweaked to line up better with visuals ** Ghost girl flame attack damage up ** Faceless Shaman (gumdrop): More responsive, less "stuck time" after attack/teleport, slightly faster run * Monster Upgrade Menu: ** Unselected upgrade is no longer silhouetted ** Results Screen: Visuals scaled to better fill the space ** Results screen: More skulls to tally up to level 20 ** Results screen: Longer wait time before automatically going to Evolve screen * Artifact tweaks: (Prices generally more affordable): ** Anticoagulant: 50 -> 30g ** Coward shield: 180 -> 80g ** Magic Ectoplasm: 60 -> 30g ** Follower cyclone: 80 -> 60g ** Living Tome: Beam (Renamed to Book of The Sun): 110 -> 80g ** Living Tome: Fireball (Renamed to Book of Flame): 50 -> 30g ** Living Tome: Tears (Renamed to Book of Tears): 40 -> 30g ** Bloodstrike Amulet: 80 -> 40g ** Haunted Axe: 90 -> 40g ** Sword Link Amulet: 60 -> 40 g ** Tweaked descriptions to some artifacts ** Haunted Axe now triggered on B instead of A ** Swapped spells and potions on tables (so there's 2 spells, but 3 artifacts per store) * Lowered volume of fountain sound * Fountain store-teleporter no longer spawns in first room of new level * All store items cost double for anyone taunting a god Bugs: * Fixed troll dizzy attack not showing dizzy stars * Fixed blobfish attack canceling hero animation on hit * Actionable props no longer stop being actionable sometimes when standing still * Fixed text alignment when re-assigning keyboard or cabinet keys * Multiple things that cause slow motion no longer stack making it super slow * Fix: Store red slashes showing when not in store * Fixed sorting of several effects. Eg. Health bars showed over fullscreen "hero death" effect * Fixed usable objects in environment becoming un-selected when standing still for a bit * Trimmed long frames from end of weapon attacks, which were resulting in players being frozen for too long when attacking onto spider webs Build v0.6.0: "Greater Spikewurm" Source Features: * New "Greater Spikewurm" monster for a more deadly twist on the burrowing worms * New "Horned Beast" monster adds another top-tier option to the Minotaur/Satyr evolution chain * New monster upgrade menu * New music for the mines * Hero Info GUI- Your Stats and equipment are now displayed when you're in the store. No more trying to remember what you have! * Weapon trade in - Your current weapon gives you a discount on a new one, so you can upgrade your weapons more. * Added option to disable easter eggs if you like to maintain the serious tone. * Boss kills tally- For every boss you've killed you get a skull on name select menu, and a different title on win screen. Tweaks/Balance: * Hero stats overhaul - Vitality, Strength and Agility all handled properly now, affected by potions * If ghosts take too long to spawn, they'll now be sucked in and spawned forcibly by pentagrams * Devil juice is now an artefact instead of a potion. Doubled in effectiveness since it's rarer * Monsters now spawn with their special attack ready * Added a delay after encounter ends before hero can interact with props. Shouldn't be as easy to accidentally activate them now * Vitae renamed to Wrath to go with new menus * Wrath shown on in-game hud, and on ghosts when the hero levels up * Hero blood intermediary currency removed. You now get rewarded with gold instantly when you damage the hero * Statues that took "hero blood" before, now take some health from the hero instead * The store teleporter fountain now takes 5 gold instead of hero blood * Can now buy multiple haunted axes * Can now only buy one bleeder shield. (There was no advantage to having more than one) * Some coffins and cabinets now randomly spawn items when opened * Cracked bow does a bit less damage * Lowered bots aiming accuracy * Spider attack hitbox tweaked to line up better * Multiplier increased for one-room temporary strength modifiers (for hero and ghosts) from actionable props * Tweaked back walls in dungeon environment to have more random variety * Wishing well rewards improved * Hooded Haunt monster attack improved: Less anticipate time and more free movement while strafing * Prices reduced for some spears Bugs: * Fixes for a number of controller issues - Now supporting more types of controllers. * Fixed ghosts not fading out over the hero * Powerups effects are no longer lost after long games * Store gui no longer displays over pause menu * Scorpion unlock now working properly * Mouse cursor no longer sorts behind pause menu tips * Intro scenes now fade in and out again * Hero no longer pauses at start of attract mode * Fixed Frog Necklace turning you into a frog way too often v0.5:00: "Flame Skeleton" Source Features: * New monster "Gaben" added as a rare statue * New monster "Mini Beam Eye Bat" rounds out the Flying Eye evolution chain * Five gods can now be "taunted" to give a new challenge, or something extra to gloat about when you beat your friends * New "Battle Axe" weapon * New environment "The Crypt" * New spells "Raging Bull" and "Spirit Bow" * New weapons "Magic Flame Bow", "Chain Ice Staff" and "Greater Ice Staff" * New "Toad Necklace" artifact * New "Nauseating" weapon property Tweaks: * Improved “aim-to-shoot” system for bows and some other ranged attacks * Spawn animation for ghosts * Added door opening/closing animations * Stairs shown in the starting room on each floor * Spell Runes in store redesigned to represent each spell * "Flame Archer Skeleton" art changed to have a flaming skull instead of red tint * "Acid Blood" artifact reworked * "Sun ray" magic lasts longer before being interruptible into run * "Magic Staff" can now be aimed by holding down the attack button * "Evil Princess" attack can now be aimed by holding down the attack button * "Fetid Discharge" reworked to spill outside the room less * Blob colors tweaked * Shield shaman palette tweak for readability Balance: * Monsters gain blood for freezing or webbing the hero * Vampiric ring balance tweaked a little * Hero "Tribal Shield" spell tweaked: shields don't stay up as long * Arrow hitboxes tweaked to be more generous to archers * Damage increased for "Mushroom" slime attack * "Spider" movement quicker when dropping webs * Hero takes a little more damage when trapped in webs * Improved effectiveness for "fireball" and "tear" living tomes * "Scorpion" attack does more damage, with longer cooldown * Ectoplasm spawn rate increased during boss encounter * Blob projectiles travel further * Blobs move a little faster when inhabited * Gold payout from wishing well increased * Faster projectiles for "Hooded Haunt" monster * Price reduced for "Dwarven Cog" artifact * Damage reduced for “Beam Living Tome” * Tadpole balance tweaks: dodge more effective with less cooldown, projectiles faster Bugs: * Muzzleflare for "Flame Archer" fixed to not penetrate walls * Fixed bug with wishing well healing players * Blob shadow no longer stays red if you uninhabit while it's red. * Bow aiming no longer occasionally gets stuck when holding down button * Fixed some props wrongly set as wall, preventing dashing through them * Camera tweaked to fix some 1 pixel gaps. * Some fixes for possible controller issues. v0.4.00: "Bone Warden" Source Features: *New Environment- The Mines *The Existing environment has been updated and enhanced *Added some rare room types that show up occasionally *New Monster: The Bone Warden *An awesome new music track from Alex Yoder *New hidden deities (let’s see who finds them) Fixes/Balance/Tweaks: *Ghosts can no longer spawn ectoplasms halfway inside a wall *Hero bot no longer occasionally gets stuck entering store (and possibly other places) *When descending stairs while frozen- slow modifiers are now removed. (and similar issues with other statuses) *You can no longer both defeat and be killed by Ghidraak simultaneously (There's still a rare bug where killing Ghidraak doesn't end the game though) *Ghidraak wizard no longer spawns after boss is dead *Fixed a couple of potential game freeze bugs *Corrected spelling of "Machete" *Stopped blood fountain spawning behind portal *Store now spawns weapons within player's price range again *Mouse controls now work correctly when inhabiting Ghidraak *Lowered price of "weak" or "slow" weapons so they're often worth purchasing now *Lowered price of thieving weapon status *"fast" daggers no longer show up in the store, they were OP and fast enough anyway v0.3.00: "Plague Mushroom" Source "Monsters, gods and some silly new interactive props, not to mention a brand new boss encounter! We‘ve been listening to the forums to solve as many issues as possible- notably this time we’ve rebalanced the Demon, Scorpion and Vampiric Ring, and we’ve reworked the health bars to be clearer. Let us know what you think!"http://steamcommunity.com/app/293780/discussions/0/616199347848628426/ New Features: New Boss *Cooperatively control a giant three headed dragon *Work together to move around the battle field and fight toe-to-toe with the hero *Fire flame, ice or goo based on which head you control *Dynamically sever heads, which drop as living disembodied head-monsters New Monsters *A dark, spear-wielding henchman with a melee stab and ranged throw *A possessed mushroom which can multiply by dropping spores and lay out a fungus trail *A gluttonous tentacled abomination, with a nimble dash and a powerful bite to stun *A seemingly innocent sorceress, wielding powerful energy beams *A hooded haunt with an agile dash, throwing rapid-fire balls of magic New Deities *Odshan- heal on pentagrams *Momot- start with the Tribal Shield spell *Xophant- circling shield on bleeding *Gor- hero bleeds more readily New Interactive Scenery (and interactive properties given to existing scenery) *Campfire food can be eaten for health, with a slight risk of becoming sick *Fountains can be used to wash for health, with a slight risk of being poisoned *Book podiums can temporarily give you a living tome *Golden shrines can give you various buffs for your next battle *Flame and ice podiums can temporarily give you a damaging skull familiar *Headstones can be desecrated to receive temporarily blood-blessings *Mysterious tombstones can be activated by ghosts to powerup your next monster spawn *Throw some gold into a wishing well, and wish for a random blessing Other *New visuals to show when ghosts are inhabiting traps and blobs *Hero and monster spawn effects now based on player colour *Rebalanced colour-grading across the whole game, for a more unified colour palette *Hero kill streak tally to show how many kills you manage with each hero life *Drop in/out mid game: *Join a game halfway, or take a bot's place *Drop out to let a bot take over *When controlling the boss, human players are able to kick AI players out of body parts *Blob/ectoplasm explanation added to tutorial sign *Previously selected bot difficulty and number now saved between games *Blob followers now flash when they can't be spawned *Ghosts now sort on top of everything Balance/Tweaks: *Weapon tweaks: **Arrow collision a bit wider **Increased damage on Cracked Bow **Increased damage on Repeater **Increased damage on basic slings **increased damage and price on regular throwing knives **Removed slow/weak bows *Artefact tweaks **Living tomes reworked to be easier to control, and prices tweaked **Vampiric ring now heals at half the rate and costs half as much. Chz is much more of a challenge (which was the original intention!) **Beam spell damage slightly decreased **Dwarven cog price reduces **Magic ectoplasm price reduced **Anticoagulant and Haemophilia prices reduced *Monster tweaks: **Evolution chains edited to include new monsters **Monster healths down (tier 2, tier 3, tier 4) **Vitae required for 3rd tier monsters increased, reduce 4th tier costs to balance **Demon primary attack much more responsive **Demon primary arrack cooldown tweaked to remove vulnerable walking time **Demon primary attack now has a stun if hits at mid or close range **Demon primary attack damage edited to be more effective at mid and far contact range **Demon secondary attack damage increased significantly **Ghoul run speed decreased, and green goo pools less hazardous to hero **Scorpion attack rate decreased, and yellow goo pools significantly less hazardous to hero **Goo-burst contact effects for ghoul and scorpion goo blobs hitting the hero **Ghoul zombies health down 4 to 2 **Witch frog projectile speed down 140 to 110 **Ghoul health down 14 to 12 **Witch health down 7 to 6 **Witch frog special cooldown increased from 4 to 6 **Ghost girl speed down **Ghost girl primary attack visuals tweaked to better show damage area **Spider webs now stick you deeper into the zone instead of right at the edge, but don’t limit your movement so much **Skeleton bone attack damage increased **Flying eye tear damage increased **Gnome trap damage slightly decreased **Gnome pickaxe attack damage slightly increased *Boss damage down to 80% *More intelligent trap distribution, to avoid unfair trap combinations occurring, and ramp intensity ramping over the course of each game *Bots must have spent 250 gold to try boss first time, then another 50 each attempt *Normal bot ghosts don’t enter pentagrams as quickly *Bots now more effective at avoiding damage *Slightly wider invincible window on hero dodge moves *Health bars reverted to old system, with simple dynamic scaling to stop them getting too long *Ghosts no longer take their blobs through the boss portal *Beam trap damage slightly decreased *Blob collision tweaked, to make them easier to hit with ranged weapons *Blob health reduced from 3-hits with starting weapon to 2-hits with starting weapon *Blobs now move more nimbly and have less cooldown when possessed by players *Pass on sound effects for title screen and menus *Frozen status tint colour tweaked *Ham hock spawn chance decreased (less chance of going ham) *Map generation balanced more towards larger rooms in four player games Fixes: * Arrows no longer hit top wall when standing at top of the room * Pausing game no longer kicks ghosts out of traps *Blob aiming fixed *Hero can no longer be damaged while grabbed *Berserker speed & damage modifiers are now disabled when you use stairs *Corrected spelling of "anitcoagulant" *Fixed shields not blocking some projectiles *Fixed some weapons being able to open the entry door to Kourok *Fixed ascend effect not triggering correctly when becoming hero from within a trap *Melee swipe effects are no longer dragged along with hero when he interrupts an attack into a dodge *Rat no longer sorts behind back wall *Save system now backs up files in case a save is somehow corrupted v0.2.00: "Demon Lord" Source Deities *Gholoth, Qaahl, Glub and Chz. *Each deity you worship now gives you a unique buff. Monsters New Monsters *A Demon with two stage flying attack and dash-grab slam-down. *Ghostly girl wielding a spirit flame, and spawning healing runes. *A Scorpion that throws damaging sticky goo. *A zombie-summoning ghoul with a damaging (and zombie healing) spit. Monster Updates *Evolution chains edited to include new monsters. *Satyr (AKA Faun) - Attacks much faster. *Masked Wizard (AKA Gumdrop) - lowered to tier 3, health halved, vertical line explosion damage increased from 0.5 to 1. *Gnome bear trap damage reduced from 1.5 to 1. *Blue Guardian run speed increased, a little more agile (can interrupt to run earlier), and less cooldown on axe throw. *Orc first punch is more agile (can interrupt to run earlier), combo is quicker, faster run speed, dodge a tiny bit further, slightly wider invincible window in dodge. *Witch run speed increased, rate-of-fire increased, projectile speed increased. *Troll (AKA Moss Giant) run speed increased, rocks are thrown further. *Skeleton pirate stun lasts longer, is indicated with the player flashing, and causes hero to take double damage for duration. *Spikewurm (AKA Slug) - Spear damage increased from 0.75 to 1, spears move slightly faster, spears go further, with slightly les cooldown. Spells/Artifacts New Artifacts *Haemophilia *Anticoagulant *Enchanted Ectoplasm *Dwarven Cog *Living Tome: Beam *Living Tome: Fireball *Living Tome: Tears Updates *Floating Beam price increased from 30g to 50g. *Murphy's Belt price reduced from 60g to 25g. *Haunted Axe price reduced from 150g to 90g. *Vampiric ring now gives more health when you hit an enemy. *Feather of The Squinting Shrimp now active when bleeding (instead of full health) *Sword Link Amulet now active when standing in blood (instead of full health) *Circling Shield now only active when bleeding, and price is reduced *Bleeding Cross healing is faster, and price is reduced *Near Death Necklace price increased. *Potions redesigned: **Devil Juice price lowered to 10g - and the store discount it gives you lowered to 10%. **Other potions all 15g, and each gives you +2 in one stat, and -1 in another. Weapons *Bow price reduced from 60 to 50, and fire rate increased. *Crossbow price reduced from 70g to 60g. *Repeater price reduced from 90g to 60g. *Throwing knives reduced from 40-50g to 30-35g. *Magic spear is a little more agile (can interrupt to run earlier) *New Traps - Bouncy & Rapidfire Mechanics *As a ghost you can now inhabit the blobs you spawn *Ranged weapon control tweak - Hold down attack button to aim with ranged weapons like the bow. Release to fire. *Cabinet Mode - For those lucky people with an arcade cabinet setup, this allows you to bind inputs to specific players. *Corridor rooms now more likely to have another room on the end. *Bot ghosts drop blobs more intelligently. *Health and XP bars redesigned so they don't get crazy long anymore. *You can now see the name of your current weapon when buying a new one. *Improved aiming for traps/boss with keyboard and 8-direction controllers. *Reduced Flicker Option - For those sensitive to flickering lights. Balance/Tweaks *Removed rubber banding from vitae system. Being first to level up no longer puts you at a disadvantage. *Each level after level 10 rewards the hero with 25 blood to spend. *Higher XP required after level 10. *Rooms with 4 spawners are much rarer. *Increased chance of monster statues spawning. *Increased chance of red crystals spawning. Bug Fixes *Corrected letter colours in join menu when adding name. *Activating a statue while hero is teleporting to store no longer results in doors staying locked forever. *Ectoplasms following ghosts no longer disappear when hero teleports to store. *Store now spawns on all floors. *Hitting blob into boss brain now does damage. *You can no longer spawn fodders over water in boss rooms. *Can no longer sometimes have -1 blood or gold. *Unlocks screen no longer shows monsters with incorrect colours. *Damage taken as frog is no longer restored when you become human again. *Thrown spears should now hit Kourok brain up close. *Aerial attacks now correctly combo into ground attacks once you've landed. v0.01.02: "Giant Spider" Source Features *Steam Cloud support: You no longer have to unlock everything again on each machine you play on! *NB: The first machine you play on with the update will sync it's existing progress to steam cloud. After that other machines you play on will take the progress that's in the cloud. (So play on the machine with the most progress first!) *Added direction control calibration (up/down/left/right). You should be able calibrate and use "retro" controllers and arcade sticks now. *Keyboard can now be set up to have multiple players. Choose Keyboard Setup in the options menu to set your keys. *You can now use the mouse to navigate the front menus. Fixes *Mouse controls no longer break after finishing a game using the mouse. *Fixed single controller being able to join and control multiple players. (eg: DualShock4 on Linux) *Fixed discounted store items marked as "can't afford" incorrectly when player had exact amount of gold. *Safe zone values no longer load incorrectly and mess up the GUI on Linux. *Corrected spelling of vampiric ring. *Hero arrows no longer hit the wall behind when fired. *Bot ghosts no longer hover over pentagram without using it. *Bots no longer continuously try and shoot chests/crystals with bow when there's a wall in the way. v0.01:01 "Giant Spider" Game Mechanics *Controls can now be customized *Optional bots(AI) added *Gameplay tips added *Intro game tips added *End screens added Store *The blood god was moved into the store, rather than in random rooms on it's own *Blood fountains were added for quick teleportation to the store *Training dummy was removed *Layout change to make room for the blood god Monsters *Red Imp changed from havind a wind push and bombs to having a wind pull and lava *Blue Guardian moved from a peak evolution down to a 3rd tier monster *Dark Lord added as a peak evolution monster *Monsters balanced Gods *Ga'ben moved from god to an easter egg *Murkant renamed to Murkan *S'hrim now an unlockable god, not default Other *Red Crystals now drop experience orbs *Slimes now generated from collectable brown orbs. *Up to 3 slimes can follow you at once. *Only 3 chances total for all players to defeat the final boss before being lost forever and letting the boss be unleashed. Losing on the final struggle causes the player's name to be deleted as a permadeath feature. Older Versions Press Build The first released version of the game, given to the press for review and publicity. Pre-Greenlight Crawl started development in 2013. During development, Powerhoof posted a few articles about their game on their blog. Old Crawl.gif|An early screenshot of the game. Old Gods.jpg|An early concept for gods who would determine how monsters evolved. Old Evolve 1.gif|A very early version of the evolution screen Old evolve 2.gif|An evolution concept screen that was deemed too "confusing" Old Evolve 3.gif|A more recent evolution screen. This one poured liquid on the monster to evolve it.